


October Moon

by thiamislife_thiamislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, October, Thiam, fall - Freeform, fluffy thiam, theo raeken x liam dunbar, theo x liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/pseuds/thiamislife_thiamislove
Summary: Theo is responsible for keeping Liam safe during the largest full-moon of the year. However, he finds his own special way of doing that.





	October Moon

“Where are we going Theo?” Liam asked irritated from the passenger side of the truck

“Do you trust me?” Theo asked

“Not really” Liam said

Theo glanced over at Liam and flashed a smile “You should start” he laughed

“Theo it’s a FULL MOON, you need to be taking me home, or to the boathouse so you can tie me up so I don’t hurt anyone!” Liam exclaimed

Theo turned the truck down an access road and kept going deep into the woods, creating swirls out of the recently fallen leaves that covered the trail. The sun had long set, and it was only a few minutes until the moon began its ascent into the clear, October night-sky.

“Look, Mason said I had to keep an eye on you during the full-moon, he didn’t say how, or  _where_  I had to do it” Theo said “Don’t worry baby-wolf, everything will be fine” he teased “we’re almost here”

“Where  _is_  here?!” Liam moaned, rolling with the constant bumps as the truck climbed the trail

Suddenly the truck stopped and Liam looked around. The trail had let out into a clearing on a hillside that overlooked all of Beacon Hills. “Come on, let’s go!” Theo said as he hopped out of the truck. Liam opened his door and slowly walked out into the dark. He didn’t know what he would have done if it weren’t for his wolf vision, as it was pitch black out.

“Theo, what are we doing out here, the moon is about to rise, I need to get back home!” Liam shouted again.

“Here, hop in the back” Theo replied. The chimaera was already laying in the back of the truck bed, a thick blanket lining the bottom. Liam reluctantly climbed into the truck bed and lay beside him.

“Theo what are we doing here?” Liam asked

“Shh shh, just wait” Theo replied eyes staring up at the sky

All of a sudden the two boys looked up in awe as the moon rose into the sky, casting an ethereal pale light through the forest, and bathing them both in its brightness. It was the biggest moon Liam had ever seen, and he vaguely remembered Mason being super excited about a harvest moon or super-moon or whatever he called it a few days prior.

Liam just kept staring at the moon, completely awestruck. Theo looked over and happily took in the way the moonlight reflected into Liam’s eyes. “It’s beautiful” Liam finally managed to get out. “You know what else is beautiful?” Theo posed. Liam broke his gaze from the moon to suddenly find his face full of Theo, as the chimaera pulled him in for a kiss. Parting after a few seconds Theo finished “you”

Liam sat there, in the back of the truck bed, completely awestruck by everything that had happened. Then it suddenly occurred to him. “Theo! I didn’t change! I was able to control the change!!” the beta exclaimed. “Of course you were!” Theo replied, “because  _I_  am here with you!” he smirked. “Now pull that blanket over, it’s cold out”

Liam grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself and Theo, the two boys sat there staring up at the moonlight, with Liam laying his head on Theo’s chest, just taking in everything around him. Theo playfully ran his fingers through Liam’s hair. “Could this night get any more perfect?” Liam mused

“Hot chocolate is in the thermos to your left” Theo replied smiling “I doubled the amount of cocoa mix, and threw in a bunch of those tiny heart-shaped marshmallows you like”

Liam let out a little squeal of excitement and quickly kissed Theo, and then reached for the thermos. “Happy full moon, baby-wolf” Theo said smiling.


End file.
